A Mask To Call Home
by Tohno-san
Summary: Love, passion and understanding found on the field of war. Contains smut and pudge hooks. Lyralei x Yurnero.


Beneath the crescent moon, battle raged. The hiss of electricity crackled throughout the vibrant Radiant forest as Raigor Stonehoof stumbled up the ancient staircase from the river, blood gushing from his body as maniacal laughter followed him from the river. Turning about, he spotted Razor, twirling his lightning whip in his hand as he soared towards him. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, the Earthshaker hoisted his totem and smashed the ground asunder. As the smoke cleared, fear crept into his eyes as he saw the revenant was no longer there... But as heard the sound of an impetious cough behind him, he saw a blink dagger being spun on Razor's right hand's fingers, casually.

"Shocked?" chuckled the revenant, as his empowered whip sent the Earthshaker shuddering onto the ground, defeated. As Razor tilted his head to the side in sadistic appreciation of his kill, he didn't hear the sound of an arrow launch from a bow. As the arrow hit its mark in the tree behind him, he struggled indignantly in the shackles that had wrapped about him. "Lyralei." He murmured, as the Windranger fired an arrow at him. The revenant flicked his whip up to knock aside the projectile, but her hasty shots began to find their mark.

With a shout, Razor broke free, evading an arrow as he flew towards Lyralei. Her beautiful face grew hard in determination as she launched a powerful shot into Razor's chestpiece, slowing him down but not ceasing his next attack, a powerful flick of his whip at her arm. She gave a short gasp as the pain flooded through her, quickly ducking the next attack as she rolled behind him.

Razor launched a ring of electricity from his incorporeal form, furthering his advantage as she fell onto her back from the impact. Yet he frowned in sudden confusion as the Windranger smirked at him suddenly. _Did she lay a trap? _Yet his question was answered as a loud kiai sounded through the air, a sword slicing at his back and causing him to reel painfully forward, desperately sending lightning arcing from his body in all directions. Windranger leapt to her feet and launched a powered shot at his head, while her ally sprung himself off a tree, spinning through the air at Razor, slicing him thrice across the body as he landed, his sword perfectly halted in a finishing stance as he landed. Razor groaned, and crumpled to the ground, his essence disappearing as he cried out, "Juggernaut!"

Windranger grinned brightly at the swordsman as he turned to her, his expression concealed by his mask. "Thank you, Juggernaut!" She gave a bow more playful than courteous, brushing aside a red lock of hair from her face as she stared at the unmoving hero. "The honour was mine," replied the blademaster as he suddenly stood to attention and gave the deep bow traditional of the Isle of Masks. Windranger felt a little embarrassed and amused that he took the interaction so seriously. "You did great!" She patted him on the shoulder. As he did so, his body flinched slightly.

"You're hurt, he must have burnt you with that lightning..." She glanced at the man's powerful shoulders, and saw that indeed there was a fierce mark that must have been far more painful than the warrior let on.

"It is nothing. I shall return to the fountain. It shall heal."  
"We've got their Ancient by the throat, maybe you should just take a break?" Windranger beamed brightly. "Here, take a clarity potion!" She brought out a blue potion from her belt, at which the Juggernaut just stared.

"Ooh. You can't take off your mask I guess." Juggernaut shook his head. "Your kindness is appreciated. I will use the life ward for us." Pulling a green glowing, small totem from his belt, the glade the two heroes stood in was flooded with the refreshing magic.

"Well that's fine, big guy, but you need some rest too!" Cheerfully, Lyralei took some pieces of a tree broken from the battle and threw them on the centre of the clearing, before lighting them with some matches from her belt. The Juggernaut gave her a masked look before reluctantly stepping forward, and sitting himself by the fire. "Yurnero, right?" The blademaster nodded, and stared through his mask at her. "You know."

She nodded and brushed her hair aside coyly. "Yeah, I was wondering if a _dark, mysterious_ swordsman from the Isle would have a name other than 'the Juggernaut'," she said with a playful grin on her face. "Are you mocking me?" Yurnero replied stonily, to which the girl shook her head, almost irritated. "No! Silly.' About to hit his shoulder playfully, she stopped her hand as it neared his shoulder. He didn't even flinch for the blow. The wound hadn't looked fully healed yet.

Instead, she sat next to him, pouring some water over the burn from her bottle before pulling out a bandage from her pouch and beginning to wrap it about his wound. "Thank you," he murmured gruffly, to which she smiled and said nothing, slowly and tenderly bringing the cloth around his broad shoulders. After, she let her hand slowly slip from his shoulder to his forearm. She felt a little perverted, but she enjoyed feeling the strong muscle that laid underneath his arm.

She felt really interested in this man. His stony disposition, yet passionate fighting. His yells were full of determination and emotion, yet when he spoke he was perfectly calm, thoughtful, respectful. Lyralei wondered what aroused that passion in him, and how it could be done. Yet she wondered also why he was so reserved, detached, and cool outside of the battle.

"Windranger." She started, glancing up at him with flushed cheeks, thinking he was going to tell her to remove her hand from his arm. "I hear you have no home." Windranger smiled softly and shook her head. "Who told you that? Nature is my mother and the Wind is my father, and the glades is where I eat, play and lay my head to sleep." She giggled softly. Juggernaut nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I apologize." Windranger shook her head... Then thought. _Is he trying to relate to me?_

"I heard the Isle of Masks disappeared, Yurnero." She bit her lip cautiously, hoping not to offend him. "I don't remember my human parents, I don't remember where they were from or what they did either." She cleared her throat. "I do worry sometimes, that I don't miss them... But I can't. Even my caretakers were just that... They had their own children to love." Her face fell for the first time since the fight, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Yurnero, to her great surprise, turned to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder gently. His accent somehow made all of his words seem all the more forceful for it."I understand. You do not miss what you do not know. I was raised by a good lord. He was like my father. Yet an evil man took his place, and I refused to serve. They sent me away. I miss my lord. He died an honourable death, yet was killed by a coward. But I do not miss my parents. I do not know them." After his terse statements, Yurnero moved to remove his hand, but Lyralei pressed her own upon it.

"But we're not alone, you know?" She felt his warm, muscular hand beneath her own, and felt as though she was drawing the heat from it. The fireflies flew through the night air above the campfire, as Lyralei smiled at the expressionless Juggernaut, the two unmoving. Her warm smile remained constant as she stared into his eyes. And Yurnero then felt something stir inside him: a passion not just for the traditions of his clan, or for the battle, or protection of the Radiant. It was a desire to be wanted to be understood, to be made more complete by something. To know that there was 'someone else' there, not just enemies and allies.

Juggernaut stared at the beautiful ranger before him, how the fire reflected in her soft eyes, watching her peaceful smile as she gently held his strong hand in her slender fingers, a gentle blush in her cheeks as their eyes met. "... I agree. But yet, we are alone." Lyralei wondered if the suggestion in that statement was just her imagination. Then Yurnero slowly lifted up his mask. Lyralei gasped as he did so, before staring. She saw a face no other man nor woman had seen on the field of battle. A face so mysterious that people rumoured Yurnero might have none, and the mask was merely all there was to him.

But she saw a face. She wasn't sure how to describe it: It was rough, and tired. Yet handsome, with a refined quality to it. His eyes were bright, yet full of the weariness of betrayal and hurt. His eyebrows, his cheekbones, his nose and lips, were all so refined, masculine, beautiful. Lyralei caught herself staring but she did not care how rude it was. Instead, she leaned in towards the warrior, and kissed him tenderly.

Yurnero placed both his arms around the woman carefully, gently pulling her body close to his as their lips met. They kissed slowly, not in mad, desperate hunger, but with a tender care. They both opened their eyes as they kissed, and saw the same happy, affectionate look in each others' eyes. Pulling back, Lyralei brought herself up into his lap, their lips meeting again, her tongue slipping into his mouth as he reciprocated her passionate kisses. Windranger moaned softly, pulling away again and standing on her feet. "Yurnero... I really want you with me tonight." She gave a smile, and Yurnero mused her expression was equally pleading and playful.

Yurnero then stood up, and reaching his arms around the Windranger's neck, unclasped her cape. She blushed as she felt his warmth so close to her own, and then felt the blademaster's strong hand cup her cheek as he kissed her again. The passion yet subtle tenderness of his kiss made her feel like her body was on fire. She leaned her body in towards him as she felt his tongue touch hers, letting another moan escape her in a gasp. Leaning against him, she pulled open her coat, letting her bare chest press against his. They deepened their kisses as they felt their bodies against each other, and their desire grew even more. Panting for breath, Lyralei pulled back again.

She smiled up at Yurnero shyly as she slid her gloves off, and her leggings, and her boots. Standing bare naked before him, she giggled at the sight of awe and arousal in his eyes. Realizing he had such an honest face beneath that cold mask brought a smile to her face. She posed provocatively and winked at him. "Do you like what you see?" Watching his face darken with a blush made her giggle again. Walking over towards him, she began to kiss him again, while her hand slipped down to the bulge in his hakama, her slender fingers gently teasing it as she kissed him. Feeling his body react to her touch, she wondered if he had ever lain with a woman before.

Lyralei stopped kissing him to watch him as she slipped her hand down past the rim of his hakama to directly touch his erection, her fingers grasping the base and slowly sliding up and down. Yurnero sighed in pleasure, enjoyed her touch as he caressed her slim form with his muscular hands, his fingers sliding down her body to squeeze her ass gently as his other hand held her waist as he leant forward to kiss her again. Lyralei gave another soft moan into the kiss, stroking more forcefully. After their lips parted slowly, sharing a look of both affection and lust, Lyralei leaned down, untying the hakama and letting it fall to Juggernaut's feet, his erection standing bold and naked in the cold night air.

Yurnero gave another pleasured sigh as the girl licked the tip of his cock gently, before slipping her lips around it and gently flicking her tongue against it as she sucked. She let one hand run along his muscular stomach teasingly as her other hand stroked his balls, taking in more of his thick, hard erection into her mouth as she licked and sucked, driven on by the man's lusty groans as she tended to him. She gazed up at him, looking at the ecstasy on his features clearly shown as she sucked his cock needfully.

"Lyralei." She noted that was the first time she heard her name said by his voice - so husky and deep. She loved it. "I want to bring you pleasure, too." Feeling a thrill, she brought Yurnero's erection out of her mouth and rose up to her feet. "How do you plan to do that?" She said brightly, a cheeky grin and raise of the eyebrow accompanying it. Suddenly she gasped and let out a moan as she felt two of the blademaster's strong fingers tease around her pussy. Lyralei bit her lip from excitement. Leaning in towards him she whispered, her voice husky from desire, "I want you inside me."

Suddenly, his body sprang into action. Lifting her up in the air by her legs, cause her to give a little yelp, he positioned her directly above his erection. She gasped in delight as she felt the strong warrior lower her down onto himself, moaning softly as he entered her. Any thoughts she had once entertained about his virginity she cast out of the window. He was simply _too good _at this. Wrapping her legs about him, she kissed him again. Without a care he returned her kissed warmly, beginning to slowly thrust his hips up as he pulled her in close, squeezing her buttocks as he did. She mewled in pleasure as she felt him thrust into her, her kisses becoming more needy, her fingernails running along his back, feeling almost dizzy from the mix of lust and pleasure.

Yurnero let his passion for the girl fill him as he began to hasten his thrusts, lifting her up and down as his body met hers, driven by her pleasured moans, flushed cheeks and the lewd look in her eyes, and her passionate kisses on his face, lips, neck and shoulders, wherever she could touch him. Her fingernails dug into his strong back as he pounded into her. "Yes, p-please~" moaned Lyralei, her beautiful body bouncing up and down on his cock, her legs squeezing about his waist as she ached for every thrust, "H-harder! Please...!"

Pure instinct was what controlled the two of them, bodies entwined in their love-making. Yurnero lifted her body up and down atop him, the strength of each thrust eliciting moans from Lyralei as she scratched at his back with her fingernails, intoxicated with arousal and desire. Their voices grew in unison as their sighs and moans became one, crying out as they reached climax, Lyralei's legs tightening around Yurnero's waist as his thick cock shoots its load inside her. Her chest heaving as she sighs for breath, she leant forward to kiss the Juggernaut again, continuing to sit atop him as their lips meet. Pulling back, she wraps her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear gently, "I love you."

Yurnero gently laid them both on the ground, Lyralei still hanging onto him as he did so. She giggled and said "I don't want you to pull it out yet," playfulling kissing his cheek as she laid on his bare chest. They stared into each others eyes for a while, silent smiles speaking to each other. In the cool night air by the fire, Lyralei eventually closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her. Yurnero smiled softly. He murmured in response, "I love you as well, Lyralei." After kissing her, he wrapped a blanket about them both, keeping his mask close by the bed, but not donning it.

No one would ever understand Yurnero, nor see what he thought, what he felt, how he appeared. It was a mystery for it wasn't relevant; he embodied his tradition, his honour, his warrior's spirit. It was the other mask he wore.

That is what he thought. But, it seemed like fate meant for someone to see through all of his masks. Smiling at the peacefully sleeping ranger, he was happy that for once, someone knew that the Juggernaut was not just a warrior, but a man, called Yurnero.

_***Meanwhile...***_

Razor sighed as the hook dragged him out of the fountain room. "OI! FRESH MEAT!" Called out the noisy abomination as the revenant was hacked to pieces. Timbersaw gave an exasperated yell. "I don't understand how we are being defeated so easily. There's only three of them here and we can't even leave the fountain!"

Another hook. "OI! FRESH MEAT!" Enchantress started crying as Timbersaw was dragged away.


End file.
